Watch Over Me, My Angel
by Break-in Vixen
Summary: AU Sakura Kinomoto is an Angel who just recieved her Guardian Angel Qualification. Her responsibility is to take care of a boy who shares destiny with her, Syaoran Li. Wll love ever be able to blossom? With Angels like Ryu around, highly unlikely... Full


Umi: Konnichiwa! It's me Umi-chan! I'm back! This is my new story that just hit me one day. I hope you like it! I think it's kinda cool. Well, anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura! CLAMP does! So let's give them a big hand!  
  
Angel From Above By: Ryuuzaki Umi Prologue- The Traitor  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" an eighteen-year-old girl exclaimed. The girl was flying at full speed towards her best friend. Why flying? Because Sakura Kinomoto was an angel; and a beautiful one at that. You couldn't expect less from the daughter of God. The girl's emerald eyes were shining with excitement. Her light brown hair was flowing behind her. Finally she reached her friend.  
"Tomoyo-chan!!! I have to tell you something!" she smiled  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was concentrating on her prayer when suddenly someone yelling her name interrupted her. She turned toward the direction of the sound. Her raven hair bouncing as she turned. Her amethyst eyes grew larger with glee when she recognized the angel flying towards her; it was Sakura-chan, her best friend.  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" she asked.  
Regaining her breath, Sakura smiled. "You will never believe this! My father has a gift for me!"  
Tomoyo was shocked. "*Gasp* Kami-sama?!"  
"Hai! Isn't that cool?"  
"That's great! He never gives gifts freely...that's a great honor! Even to you! You're lucky, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"I wonder what it is..." Sakura thought aloud. Suddenly Tomoyo gasped. "Nani?" Sakura questioned.  
"Maybe he's going give you Guardian Angel qualifications!" Tomoyo shouted excitedly.  
"Really?!" Sakura gasped, "That means I would get to watch over someone...HOE!!! That's a great responsibility! I don't know if I could do it!" Now receiving the gift didn't seem that exciting.  
"Daijoubu! I'm sure you'll do fine! All you have to do is pray for their safety! It takes concentration." Tomoyo stated.  
"Something I don't have..." Sakura sighed. She wasn't going to do well watching over someone.  
"Sakura..." a mighty voice called out.  
"With my luck, I'll probably be the one that kills him/her..."  
"Sakura!" It called again.  
"...I'm so dead..."  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
"Ah, Sakura-chan! Kami-sama is calling you!" Tomoyo shouted snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.  
"Hoe?! Oh no! Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!" Waving her friend goodbye, she flew at full speed towards Yggdrasil's central tower. "Wish me luck!"  
"Good luck, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted back. "Have faith Sakura! You'll be a great Guardian Angel..." With that, Tomoyo continued her praying.  
  
Sakura was almost at Yggdrasil's tower when someone stopped her.  
"Mikio-san..." Sakura sighed in disgust. "What do you want?"  
Ryu Mikio was one of the angels Sakura couldn't believe was allowed into heaven. This one was after her heart for decades.  
"I'm in a hurry, please get out of my way!"  
"Now, now, now Sakura-san." He smirked.  
"Kinomoto-sama to you!" Sakura growled. "I'm higher ranking than you Mikio-san. You will mind your boundaries!"  
"Very well, Kinomoto-sama. I'm sorry I blocked your path." Ryu replied. However, he didn't move out of the way. Sakura had to push past him. He watched as Sakura continued to her father's quarters. He turned around trying to locate his companion Raijuu. Raijuu was a little flying creature that Ryu uses to do his 'jobs' for him. He resembled a wolf with bat wings that, at the moment, were flapping to keep him afloat in the air. When Ryu spotted him they both flew towards the back lands of heaven.  
  
Out of breath, Sakura finally reached the tower. "I made it! I hope father isn't upset." Slowly, Sakura opened the doors to the Lord's quarters.  
"Kami-sama?" Sakura whispered.  
"Now, now, Sakura. How many times must I tell you to call me father?" a voice shouted.  
Sakura giggled. "About a million times!"  
"Sakura?"  
"Nani?" She asked.  
"Do you know why I have called you here?" God asked in a warm but serious tone.  
"...Hai, to receive a gift you wanted to give me, ne?" She replied.  
"Correct. The gift I wish to give you carries great responsibility."  
'Oh no...' Sakura thought.  
"I'm giving you the qualifications to a Guardian Angel."  
"Oh...that's wonderful..." Sakura smiled.  
"I knew you would be happy. I am assigning you the responsibility to watch over this boy." Suddenly an image appeared in front of Sakura. She couldn't help but blush. The boy was extremely handsome. He was tall with dark brown hair and had eyes that looked as if they were on fire. Beautiful amber. God continued. "He's eighteen years old and he belongs to a strong line of sorcerers." "His name?" Sakura wondered. "Li Syaoran." "Little Wolf..." She smiled. "I also have a gift that your mother wished for me to give to you when I felt you were ready." "Mother?" Sakura gasped. "Mother left me...a gift?" "Yes, Sakura. She wants me to give you this." Now another image appeared in front of Sakura but this one began to materialize in front of her. It was a key. It was a key with a star in the middle. "What is this?" Sakura asked. "It's called the Star Key. It holds great power and has been in our family for ages." "But why...me?" Her father smiled at her. "Because you have been chosen by destiny. You have a strange presence about you. You hold a different path than any other angel here in heaven. That's why." Sakura wasn't completely sure what he meant but she smiled at her father anyway. She felt reassured by those words. Sakura began to reach out for the key when she noticed that her palm was bleeding. "Hoe?!" She screamed. "Why am I bleeding?"  
  
In the dark areas of heaven, an angel was looking through a pool of water. An image was speaking back to him. "Did you get the blood?" A evil voice whispered. "I did! It's right here!"  
  
"Excellent...soon I will be able to set my demons free on the world." "Yes, master." "Hurry up and get me those elemental cards! The sooner you get the cards the sooner I'll be able to rule! In any case..." The voice shouted. "Yes, master?" "Job well done Ryu...Job well done..." The image smirked and disappeared in the water.  
"Thank you master." Ryu smiled. "I'll have you yet...Kinomoto-sama. I'll have you yet..." 


End file.
